


【赫海】  这个他  15

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [15]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  15

15  
冷夜凉风，吹得他微微寒噤，心旌也随之狂摇，他看到李赫宰说想见自己。收信的震动，让心里的鼓毫无章法地也两声隆隆，预示心上陷落的那一块即将得到填补一样。他吸了吸鼻涕，眼眸去望远处路灯下稀薄红蒙的街景、被便利店的灯条照亮的寒霾，缓沉地呼吸，头脑一片灼耀的白光，神游至幽远。  
一口长气吐完，他脸上含着笑就转身晃回酒吧里，往衣帽间里钻，找出自己的灰色外套僵着手胡乱地套。早已无心参与这无须缘由的狂欢派对，更毫不迷恋这些已然了无意义的发泄，大概是想回到有这个他的地方去。他发现自己毫不紧张地急迫着，未有骄矜地接受着已经结局的情节被拉长了突飞猛进。  
拉外套拉链的手却在这时被猛地大力钳住了盘在身后，是那金发的男孩把他翻身抵在墙上。他一边抽出皮带来环绕他的手腕，一边压住了他上身，抬起膝盖来隔着裤子蹭动下体。李东海感到胃部翻浪，生理上作呕的反应甚至远超心理的嫌恶。扭动中听到他舔弄自己耳朵的粘腻声音穿过背景鼓噪的音乐，从里到外地喧嚷。这人夹杂着英文不流利地间断表达着：你现在怎么矜持了，你知道的，我想跟你睡觉，但你之前没做过gay，所以我上次让你上我，现在该换我了吧。言未闭就扯开了他的外裤搭扣，拉链撕拉滑下便将那坨软绵的粉肉掏出来，同粗粝冰冷的墙面摩擦到一起，东海甚至能感觉到低音喇叭促发的墙体震动从娇弱处传导到头脑上来。那人另一手又伸进他的裤头单刀直入地往未经开发的洞穴去。李东海发现了周围不时埋头走过几人，眼内猩红着事不关己地不作声张，也许真的只当是在激烈地调情。他一日未食耗到午夜本就虚弱，身体又刚刚受冻而僵硬，并未来得及反抗只觉嗅到一股清新辛辣的气味，是之前赫宰在身后时那新鲜的草香。  
在幽光下他兀自闭上眼来笑，连大脑都开始用自我欺哄来提醒自己，现在只有李赫宰可以。


End file.
